Now It Is Our Turn
by gwenyth.porter
Summary: So we have learned about the other large and powerful Cullen Coven. Now it's time for the Denali Coven. The love of both mate and family is special, and they all know this, so let's take a walk through their lives. A LONG walk. This includes inappropriate scenes and cursing.
1. A Simple Start

"Thank you all so very much," I heard Edward call after us as my family as we walked to the car, Eleazars' arm around Carmen and Garretts' arm around me. I chuckled as Garrett lifted me into the gray Convertible and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Glad to be of help," Eleazar called back, starting up the car before driving our of the driveway. I looked over each of my family, Eleazar driving, Carmen in passengers' seat. Tanya sitting in the back beside Garret who had me in his lap. They all looked so happy. It dawned on me how odd it was that only a week before the Volturi had threatened our family severely.

Looking back at Garret, I also though of how only a month before, Tanya and I had been comforting each other and assuring the other that their mates would come to them eventually. It felt so great to have a mate now, and I hoped deeply Tanya soon felt the same I did for this fantastic being.

With a mischievous smile, I put my hand to his shoulder and sent a spark to his skin as I smirked. I felt his stomach clench, but he smiled, closing his eyes for a moment, and I knew he was still getting used to the sensation, though he had told me several times he loved it.

"Kate stop hurting Garrett," Tanya teased, and my head whipped around to look at her as she spoke. "Wouldn't want to accidentally kill him, now would we?"

I shook my head, smiling. "Of course not, but he's not too fragile. I'm sure he'll get back at me eventually." Turning back to Garrett, I saw the smirk now marking his features.

"I'll be sure not to forget it." He then put a hand on my arm. "Of course, I'm sure I'll get plenty of reminders, though."

"And _I'm_ positive." Since he had practically requested it, I sparked his hand against my arm, his stomach didn't clench this time, being prepared for it.

"Behave, you two. We'll be home soon enough," Carmen told them without moving her head. "And I'm positive Garrett is thirsty."

"I am, Carmen, thank you." Garret took Kates' hand in his and settled it on the top of the door. "As long as you'll go with me?" He asked hopefully, staring at me.

"Why would I ever want to leave your side?" The question was obviously rhetorical. From the corner of my eye I saw Carmen and Eleazar holding hands, and I got the feeling the felt the same. Garrett kissed my forehead and looked out at the trees whizzing by. He looked mystified by the way Eleazar drove without getting a ticket. "We _**are**_ Vampires, remember?" With another chuckle, I layed my head just under his chin and relaxed while we waited for our return to the house.

* * *

At normal Vampire driving speed, we arrived in Denali, Alaska before it became night. And soon after that we were pulling into the driveway. Before Eleazar even turned off the car I was lifted out with ease by Garretts' arms. I could hear Tanya chuckling as she watched us. "Kate you don't seem so dangerous with him around," She joked, lifting herself over the door to get out while Eleazar got out and rushed to Carmens' door and opened it for her.

"Well I suppose being lifted by the waist out of a car isn't the deadliest seeming of acts," I agreed.

"But it looks very sweet," Carmen added as she exited the car. "Shall we all go hunting?" Eleazar shut the car door and put his arm around Carmens' waist, pulling her close to him.

"I think Kate and Garrett could use a bit of time to themselves for the first time they've been a couple," He suggested, and I knew I would have blushed had I been able to.

"Of course," Carmen agreed, wrapping her own arm around Eleazar. "Come one, Tanya." Then they turned and headed inside. Tanya looked at me for a moment with a coy smile before hurrying after Carmen and Eleazar.

I turned to look at Garret and bit my lip. It felt odd, with the sharpness of my teeth and the unpuncturable skin. Garret had his arm around my waist lovingly, a smile to match reassured me and I allowed myself to return the smile. "Hunting then?' He asked, though I didn't get to answer, because in a split second I was in his arms, my lips captured against his in a kiss as he ran us into the forest beyond our house. Once hidden amongst the trees he set me down and ended the kiss reluctantly. As if reading my mind, he said, "First hunting, we have for eternity to be together my love." I nodded and he took my hand before leading us off into the woods. "You'll have to help me, I'm still not accustomed to this new prey."

"I'll always be there to help you," I promised him, squeezing his hand before catching the scent of Lynx.

* * *

Oh my God, I absolutely LOVE writing this story so I will DEFINITELY be continuing it

Please review, I want to know how to make it better of if it's even decent

I do not own any of the Twilight Saga

Thank you for reading


	2. Simply Hunting

"Ready, this will be your kill," I told Garrett. "I'm glad there was a meat eater around, they taste better."

Garrett nodded as I lead us through the forest. The Lynx scent became more and more prominatnt as we ran. I began to slow, allowing Garrett to take lead. He was now in fron of me by only several inches but he began to slow. I let go of his hand and it slid form his. Then I jumped into a tree and followed abover him, jumping gracefully through the branches as I watched him.

He persued well, speeding a little until the Lynx was the main scent in the air, and I had to restrain myself from going after it. So I focused on Garrett, admiring his long bounds that look so graceful, at least to my eyes.

Soon Garrett came to a slow walk, going instinctively in a stalking stance. The acquired prey then came into view and I stopped, keeping my eyes intensely on my love.

He had rounded the resting creature, positioning himself downwind as to not alert the Lynx. After a moment, he dashed out in a blur, the Lynx far too slow to escape or even utter a yowl before Garrett secured it in his arms and sank his teeth into its' throat, breaking through skin and muscle to puncture the veins.

Once he had drained it and let it fall limply to the ground, Garrett whipped toward my scent, I smiled happily back at him, glad he seemed to be adjusting quite decently. Then I hopped down from the tree, landing very easily on my feet. Again he had his arms around me and kissed me before I could react.

When he pulled away another smile was gracing his beautiful features. "Now you." And he grabbed my hand to drag me off into the trees as I had to him.

Soon I picked up on a small herd of Caribou. I quickened my pace to run at his side and soon went ahead of him. Not looking back, I felt his hand leave mine, then heard branches rustle above me and new he must have been jumping through the trees like I had done with him.

Exhilaration. It was a great feeling. But I found it odd because I had not experienced it any time I was hunting before. A second later, exactly as I spotted the Caribous through several trees, I realized it was from Garrett, that I would be able to show off to a being other than my sister, to show another being I loved my life, and everything about it.

With an accomplished smile, I rounded through the trees in a defensive crouch. After in a secure position, sensing Garrett close off to my left, I darted out and snapped a Caribous' neck. It dropped and I went raced to the frantic, scattering prey and bit into anothers' neck. I drained the one in my hands before twirling on my heels to look at Garrett with a sly smile.

He leaped down, smiling in full fascination at me. "Take the other," I said, notching my head briefly to the one that lay dead with a twisted neck. "You'll need to quench your thirst if you'll be mingling around Humans." So he did as I told and quickly drank down the already dead Caribou.

Then he looked back at me, and I knew I would have blushed with the way his eyes were admiring me. "More graceful than any other I have seen," He told me, quickly waking up to me and holding my hands in his. "I believe hunting is now over." Then he had me capture in another passionate kiss.

And just like that my mind was consumed in him.


	3. I Hope This Is a Simple Return

I layed in silent joy beside him, grateful my numerous electric currents hadn't harmed him. His fingers were gently stroking through my hair as he looked down at me. Another silent moment before he kissed me again and it was all I could not to shock him again.

The tiniest part of my brain was the most nagging. It told me we couldn't stay here for eternity, as much as I wanted to, and I had been shrugging it off until now, when a dark ray of sun spread over us through the trees. His skin began to twinkle in little perfect shimmers, I knew mine had done the same, with the new way he was smiling at me.

I allowed yet another minute to past before I kissed his chest and sat up.

He rose with me, pulling my hair back from covering my neck as he kissed the side. I sat in bliss, only moving once by the minute to keep this lasting as long as possible. Finally I was able to say clearly, "My love, this is perfect, but my sisters sometimes tend to over worry for me. I think we should go home."

He pulled away and nodded. "I'll go anywhere with you, remember? But it's quite hard to imagine they're worried for you, you just about killed me the first time we met."

I chuckled with him. Several minutes passed before I began to dress. He did the same and took my hand when I stood up, fully clothed now.

I sent a small shock to his hand before he lead us off, again not phased by the shock.

Soon enough the house came into view and a sun shone faintly through the clouds. It caused a smile on my face to think of how perfect these days with Garrett had been, and just how lovely last night had been.

Garrett squeezed my hand and I shocked his. Then he lead us inside, pulling me close as his arm wrapped over my waist and we stepped in. I prepared to face my family.

They seemed to have just woken up, though I knew that was impossible. Eleazar I scented upstairs, Carmen layed with curled up knees on the sofa as she looked at the T.V and changed between two channels. Tanya sat in a chair near the sofa, eyes on the T.V as well.

Garrett brought us into the Living room to join them. He sat in the chair on the other side of the couch and pulled me onto his lap. For a moment I was grateful Carmen was far too polite to ask of our hunting and night together. Then I remembered Tanya.

"I hope hunting went well. Find a Mountain Lion?"

Her tone surprised me. She sounded sincere, no hint to teasing or an innuendo. She had been a little different with Carmen and Eleazar. _Must have gotten it all out while around Emmett, _I decided. The large Vampire had continually made innuendos and sexual remarks about almost all the couples-at least while we were there-even though I'm sure he'd done much with his own mate, the Ice Bitch, as I called her.

"It went well," Garrett nodded, giving Tanya a small smile. "I've been getting better with animal blood, especially carnivores."

"Hmm," Tanya said, thinking for a moment. "It seems all Vegetarian Vampires agree on that, but it's better because they feed on blood too, and meat. Though I'm very glad your becoming accustomed, it would be a tragedy for you to leave us."

"I agree," I said, kissing Garretts' neck then wrapping my arms behind his neck. "I would hate to leave my sisters, and Eleazar."

"And it's nice to see Kate so happy," Carmen finally spoke, stopping her hand on the remote for a moment. "She's usually sulking with Tanya while electrocuting herself."

Garrett chuckled, making me chuckle with him. "Katrina sulked? How very odd. Though I can't blame her for shocking herself; I found it quite exhilarating the first time."

Tanya and Kate looked at in slight shock as he said my name, while I just smiled at the sound of it from his tongue "You looked like you were about to die," Tanya said after a silent moment, laughing. "That being said, I'm glad I haven't gotten on Kates' bad side.

"You will in time," I promised her. "Or I'll use it on you for the fun of seeing you writhe on the floor."

"Hope that doesn't happen for several decades," Carmen said, continuing to change the T.V station. "I would probably be next."

"Maybe. It will have to be a surprise." I smirked and layed my head against Garretts' chest, breathing in his lovely scent before looking back at the flashing T.V.


	4. Oh Shit Shit Shit And Simply Shit

A day had passed, everything normally happening. It was bliss, as it was often.

Of course something had to change that, as if we hadn't had enough trouble for a month. Everything always came crashing down eventually.

Garret layed beside me on the bed, a book in his hand as I listened to music through the headphones connected to my laptop. I layed my head back to relax, but my eyes didn't close. They remained on the music video playing on the screen, glancing occasionally at Garretts' clothes irritably. I was sure he was doing the same, but I never really saw it.

"KATE!" Tanya shouted from downstairs, despite our good hearing. My eyes opened in shock, she always yelled a few days before... that happened.

Garrett, on the otherhand, jumped as he heard Tanya. "What was that?" He asked. "I mean, what made her yell?"

"Them," Was all I said before removing my earbuds and placing my laptop on the bed and hopping off the bed. I ran downstairs, Vampire speed, Garret of course following very close behind me.

I ran straight to Tanya, who stood in the Kitchen. I grabbed her arms, keeping her calm.

"Eleazar confirmed it, they're on their way." Tanyas' voice was just as fretful every time, if not more.

"Sh sh sh," I repeated, keeping my eyes locked on hers'.

"What is going on?" Garrett asked behind me.

"The Volturi," I managed to choke out. "They come about once a month, always to ask the same thing."

"And what might that be?" Garrett sounded scared of the answer, though he seemed to also already knew the answer.

"Me," Was all I said. Every time I thought of it I shook. Soon I let go of Tanya and turned to face him. Tanya took deap breaths and walked stifly off to the Living room.

"And Eleazar, you said he confimed it. How does he confirm this? Isn't he only able to tell others' abilities?"

That's when Carmen and Eleazar came down from upstairs. "I can read how prominent their powers are as well," Eleazar answered, holding Carmens' hand. "If the ability becomes very dominant it means they are somewhat close or intend to be."

"So they're coming for Kate?" Garrett continued, turning around to face Eleazar and stepping closer to me as he spoke. "What do they want from her?"

Carmen was the one who answered. "Not **from** her, they want **her. **They wish to have her on their side, in their guard. I'm surprised Jane isn't enough for them."

"And they don't use Chelsea or Alec to force her?" Garrett had reached my side, though I was about halfway hidden behind him. His hand took mine in a tight and strong hold. I didn't care if it hurt even a little, I felt very protected around him.

"I believe they want to have her fully ready to use her power, not have to be forced to," Carmen replied. "We shouldn't frett for the moment. Instead we should be getting ready."

"I-We'll go hunting," Garrett suggested, kissing my cheek. I returned the kiss. "You two should see to Tanya. She seems very dismayed."

Eleazar nodded and pulled Carmen away to go see Tanya. I was pulled away by Garrett, though not fiercely, but quite gently.

Hunting, good, I needed a distraction at the moment. And I really needed to have some time with my love. That thought brought a realization to my mind, and I smiled.


	5. Simple Prepare

Of course Garrett had insisted on carrying me, and of course I couldn't tell him no with his new nickname for me.

I had an arm around his neck, the other in a fist resting on his chest. "Garrett, you know you don't have to carry me. I never tolf you I was inable of walking."

"Katie," He started, making me yearn for him even more with the nickname. "It is now my job. Following now counts as holding."

"Even when we're in the woods, about to encounter the Volturi?"

"Especially then," Garrett smirked. "I want to be as close to you as possible whenever I get the chance." I leaned my head against his chest, not bothering to argue.

Soon we had found the bag of clothing and lowered me to my feet. I opened the bag and pulled out a pair of black khakis and white long-sleeve shirt, handing them to him. Then I took out a bra and jeans with a purple shirt and black sweater.

After zipping the bag and quickly put my clothes on. A growl came from in front of me as I put together a few buttons on the sweater. Looking up, I saw Garrett looking down at me, fully dressed, obviously annoyed by my clothing.

I stood and smirked at him. "Maybe I should wear another coat, just because its' cold. I might need a thick one." I held back my laugh while I teased him.

He growled again and grabbed my hands, kissing me into silence. He kissed my neck, then reluctantly pulled away. "Katie, don't tempt me. If you put me through that kind of torture the next time I get a chance I will make it one hundred percent worse for you."

I was taken off guard by his tone. It was absolutely serious, he would make a promise of every word. After a moment I nodded, though made a few plans to tease him again eventually. After I nodded, his hands whisked me up and carried me again back to the house. Along the way I trailed my hand down Garretts' neck repeatedly, kissing him once in a while, ignoring his occasional growls of denial.

When we entered Tanya, Eleazar, and Carmen were seated in the Living room. Carmen was snuggled close to her mate, looking intensely up at him as his eyes wandered off.

"Where are they?" I asked, Garrett allowing me to stand and walking us into the room.

"Very close," Tanya answered. "They should be here in a matter of minutes. Eleazar has been keeping frequent watch."

"We'll be ready," Garrett smiled, pulling me closer to him with an arm around my waist. "I was told the came regularly, so you've all dealt with this before?"

"But that was before the confrontation," Carmen said, not taking her eyes off Eleazar. "They might be more hostile now."

"Or forceful," Tanya added. "It might be better to keep Kate at a distance. She might have a better chance then if they decide to attack."

"No," I stated sternly, stepping forward and out of Garretts' grasp. "I will **not** merely hide behind my family as they prepare to die for me. I am very capable of defending myself. I'm standing beside all of you and that is not up for negotiation."

Garrett was failing to hide a very quiet chuckle, I knew it was just because he knew the part of me that was weak, and helpless, ever since yesterday afternoon. Fortunately he kept that to himself and instead stepped back up beside me. "Kate, please don't get yourself hurt. We'll stay away from the house for a day, make sure we go very far away."

"Garrett, we've been visited by them and gotten out of it, this time won't be different," I assured him. "There's no point in trying to hide anyway, Demetri would find me. They would hurt you if we tried to run and take me. Staying calm is the best way to ensure mine and the Covens' safety. Discussion ended."

Garrett sighed and put his arms over my waist again. "Then how much longer do we have, Eleazar?"

"Maybe several minutes," He decided, eyes refocusing back on the present. He put his arm around Carmens' mid-section and rose them off the couch. "Not even."

Tanya walked to us and we lined up automatically in a line, eyes on the door as we awaited the Volturi. Soon their scent hit my nose, and I tensed, pressing into Garretts' side.


	6. Simple Talk

Their scents were strong several minutes before their nearly silent steps were heard. My hand clenched around Garrets' arm as I identified who exactly had come.

Aro knocked, and Tanya let a minute of silence pass before saying, "Come in."

Aro stepped in, Caius at his side. Through the open door I spotted Jane and Alec standing close together, eyes locked on Garrett and I. Each of them wore the standard black cloak with hood attached. "Kate, you look good, I take it having a mate suites you?"

A growl escaped my lips. "I find it satisfactory." For a moment I feared I had offended Garrett, but he didn't seem at all phased or hurt. It made me assume he knew it was somewhat an act for the ancient before us.

Aro smiled, looking me over, then looking back at Tanya. "Is your family doing well?" His voice was genuinly calm and sincere, which only pissed me off even more.

"Skip your shit," Tanya hissed, her voice far more harsh than any of their visits before. "Get it over with and don't waste our time."

"Very well," Aro nodded. Caius seemed to tense at his side, preparing for a fight if needed. "Caius, relax, we only mean to speak with them."

"Explains why you brought the Witch Twins," Eleazar remarked. He was wary, shifting ever so often and keeping Carmen very, very close to him protectively. We all knew it was due to his experience with the Volturi.

"No, they were interested in seeing how you are fairing as well." This was clearly a lie, they were brought for self defense, or offense if Aro felt the need.

Tanya nodded, though made it clear she was wary by narrowing her eyes.

"As you know," Aro began, resting his gaze on me, making Garrett tense at my side. "Kate here possesses an extraordinary gift. Though we have asked before, we would be honored if she join us."

Everyone tensed, though this request was not new to any of us besides Garrett. He seemed far more furious than me, which truly said something. I was glad he had the restraint to stay at my side.

"You've asked **many **times before," I corrected. "And the answer still stands as before; No. I am content with my Coven, I do not wish to be a part of a Coven that will look for any explanation to take down another because they feel threatened. It's pitiful, really, that you still think you have a chance of captivating me after what you have done, and so soon afterwards at that."

"Very well, Kate." Aro stared at me with different eyes now, they seemed far more black, though he fought well against his obvious anger. "Then we will go. Until next time, young darling."

Garrett growled as the Ancient referred to me as Darling. I tightened my grip again on his arm to keep him from going after Aro, sending him a slight shock to remind him.

"Goodbye Aro," Tanya told him. "You should really hurry off, Humans often pass through, and we can't have you four destroying them."

Aro acted as though he hadn't heard the insult. "Farewell, Tanya. And Kate, I dearly hope you keep our offer in mind." Aro turned, Caius close behind, and left. His voice seemed to leave discussion, leaving room to continue debating of the subject, as if any of us would welcome that. Jane and Alec stood still as the two Ancients passed, then they whipped around and left as well. Only then had I noticed their entwined hands.

I couldn't linger on his words, or myself. Instead I immediately turned to Eleazar. "Are you doing alright."

Eleazar nodded, stroking Carmens' hair. Carmen had pressed herself against his chest once the Volturi were out of sight, her hand running along his cheek comfortingly with the other in a fist beside her head. "I truly believed I would have gotten better with our repetitive confrontations. Of course, I still haven't perfected my instincts."

Garret gave a short chuckle, taking his arm out of my grasp and putting it around my waist. "Don't think bad of it, Eleazar. Your instincts are quite perfected, it's good even your subconscious can detect danger. Maybe you could make that count in battle. While on the matter; You could very well use some lessons."

Eleazar raised an eyebrow at him as he raised his gaze from Carmen, who was laughing quietly. "Soon enough, Garrett," His voice was playful, and teasing, "I'll show you how fast I am during battle."

"Looking forward to it." Garrett smirked at him, then gazed back down at me with a smile. "For now, we shouldn't dawn on the Volturi and their threats. That's not important."

Tanya had walked off to the Kitchen and got out a plastic misshapen tub from the freezer meant to hold ice for Human injuries. What she did next was routine after the Volturi showed their faces here, and was the only reason we have the ice-holders in the first place. Her teeth sank into the hard block, easily denting the very hard plastic and ice. Then she took it from her clenched teeth and smashed it against the floor. "Keep trying to take my family away," She hissed sharply under her breath.

Garrett pulled me closer to him as he heard the loud _crack _and_ thud_ of the ice banging on the tiled floor. "Is Tanya okay?" He asked.

"Of course," Carmen answered. "It's what happens each time. She's much more edgy about losing us than any one of us.

"Alright, Carmen, you should comfort Tanya this time, I need a shower." I stepped out of Garretts' hold and gracefully strided up the stairs, both glad and disappointed my mate hadn't followed. Pushing that away, I focused on taking a shower, and planning my next actions of teasing Garrett...


	7. Normal Day

I am so sorry it's taken so long for my writing, I was taking a brief break, but it won't happen again.

I just wanted to write out what a normal day could be for them.

Thank you for reading my Fanfiction.

* * *

We did our best to go through the next day, which wasn't as hard as I would have expected.

Tanya insisted we all go on a 'family hunting trip'. I would have objected and stayed at home given she didn't exactly ask. And Garrett wanted to go. So of course I obliged.

Again we were roused by Tanyas' shouting. Though this time she put it into words. "Garrett, Kate, get down here or I'll damn you both to hell right now!"

I groaned but Garrett, who had just closed his book, chuckled. I glared at him for a moment, seeing the book title from the corner of my eye. _Wuthering Heights, _since Bella had recommended it to him.

"We should probably hurry down." Garrett told me, sliding off the mattress and still laughing. "It seems bad to provoke her."

I nodded, reluctantly standing as well. "Though I know she won't actually damn me. But I **would **finally get to electrocute her." I walked to his side and he took my hand. Then I sent him a shock and he squeezed my hand in return before leading us downstairs.

Carmen and Eleazar had been smarter and took Tanyas' warning sooner. We joined them where they waited at the back door.

"Tanya, why do we need to do this?" I complained, my voice almost a childs' whine. At my side, I could plainly make out Garretts' stifled laugh.

It was very easy to imagine Tanya snapping her fingers as she said the next statement. Maybe even waving her hips.. "Because, and most of us haven't been hunting in a while." So she lead the way out to the forest behind our backyard. "And you and Garrett are not allowed to 'hunt' on your own." Carmen and Eleazar couldn't hold their laughs at Garrett and I, though I was sure I saw Eleazar smack Carmens' ass.

Once outside Tanya ran full-speed into the woods, the rest of us forced to follow, me and Garrett in the back. Tanya lead us very far through the forest, and further. I didn't daunt on it, though, only enjoyed the extra leisure time.

Each and every time I had gone through these forests it was remarkable. Something about the rustles and bushes, the fallen leaves and every dip in the Earth. I always passed it as part of my enhanced senses, particularly my sight. It always made everything better. But this time I wasn't able to stare at the landmarks, not as much as I had before, but I did still look them over. Instead my attention was caught by my mate, my eyes catching every detail of him over and over. This was why I was grateful for extra time. I was able to enjoy each sight, and every though that passed my mind.

While my eyes switched between Garrett and the surroundings, Tanya brought us up the mountain. That didn't phase any one of us, even though there was a thick layer of snow. Our speed made it so we bounded up the miserable excuse of a trail our feet didn't even dent the solid snow, almost like running on clouds. That's what we went through most of the time in Denali, running on snow. Running always felt like heaven, at least to Vampires. So at least we got some form of heaven before being damned to hell.

I hadn't even caught the fact that I was chuckling at the thought before I noticed Carmen glancing back at me while Garrett stared in confusion and worry. I grabbed Garretts' arm-not needing to slow one bit-and sent a small shock through him, making him smile. "Only thinking," I assured him, to which he nodded.

Ten more minutes, and it seemed we had traveled over fifteen miles. Tanya finally stopped us in a frequently used clearing. The last time we'd used this clearing before a hunt was only a day before Edward came to speak with us. And it was only used before large hunts.

Tanya was staring at the forest, her hand against a tree as she listened for wildlife. A minute of silence fell over as we all awaited the recognition of large prey, and Garrett caught on very quickly to our methods.

Everyone scented it at the same time, each turning toward the scent. Surprisingly, there were two Black Bears, most likely male and female. They were very close, having not sensed the far more dangerous predators several yards away.

"Three?" Garretts' question confused each of us, having only known of the two. I smelled the air again, he was right, there was three. But one smelled of fear, it was very plain in its' scent.

A look at the others', a nod from each of them, and we all dashed off. Soon enough, as soon as we spotted them through the tree, the fear scent made sense. Through the bundle of trees stood a male and female Black Bear, as we'd all known. The male was roaring at her, up on its' back feet. I immediately took him as my target, needing a challenge. The female wasn't shying away, but with each step she drifted toward a large Oak tree. My eyes following the scale of the trunk, a black pelt showed through the branches.

_So she has a cub,_ I almost felt bad for killing the three, the cub only looking nine months old. It was close to pitiful to take their lives. **Close to.**

Without hesitation, I ran straight to the large male and jumped onto its' back, catching it around the throat. As soon as our skin made contact I sent a strong electric current through him, forcing him to fall to the ground. Garrett came up beside me. I allowed him to wrestle with it, knowing he loved a challenge as well. For a brief moment I looked up, making sure the female and cub hadn't taken offensive to us.

Instead I saw Carmen and Tanya easily taking down the mother while Eleazar scaled the trunk and grabbed the cub. Reassured, I went back to the male which had gotten out of Garretts' grasp-more likely he allowed it to get lose-and was swiping powerful blows, all of which my mate easily maneuvered out of.

I waited for a minute, allowing him to have a bit more fun. But soon I became a slight bit impatient, and jumped at the Bear, knocking him to the ground. Hands around his large throat, I sank my teeth into his soft neck, breaking the skin with ease. Garrett soon joined me, biting into his shoulder.

The Bear was dry sooner than I'd hoped, just as soon the hair became heavy with the scent of blood, all of us having drank them.

With a smile I leaped at Garrett, also making him fall on his back. For a long few minutes I forced my lips to his, my lower legs on either side of his torso and my hands pressed against his chest. Then I rose, sitting on his toned stomach, covered by a grey shirt. "You did well," I complimented. "Anyone would tell you love a fight."

"It's also obvious I love you more." He sat up, supporting himself on his arms as our lips met again.

"My god," Tanya complained. "Could you two get away from each other for one **day**." I chuckled as we pulled away from each other, and I reluctantly rose off of him. Only then did I notice the sky, which had become a dark grey, also making each tiny shine of moonlight accent every spot it touch, forcing the forest to look more beautiful than ever.

"Let's continue hunting until morning," Eleazar said, his arm now around Carmens' shoulders. "Then we'll have to head back."

"We'll split up," Carmen added. "Tanya, Kate and I and Eleazar with Garrett."

"Ladies night," I mused with a laugh. "A ladies night of hunting. Well, let's go." Giving him a kiss and an electrical shock, I took off into the woods, Tanya and Carmen very close behind.

And off to a ladies' night, wonderful. At least I could smell a Mountain Lion close by.

Time to hunt.


	8. Really Garrett?

Finally, the torture was over and we were racing back to our temporary home.

"And no tricks? Not even a small shock?" Tanyas' question rang again in my ears. God, I'd had to put up with this the entire night while we hunted. She insisted on teasing me with this and I wanted to zap her every damn time she opened her mouth.

"How many times now, fifty, one hundred?" I growled my response, clenching my fists as I was tempted to tackle her… for how many times that night?

"One hundred seventy four," Answered a just as annoyed voice from the woman who ran a few feet in front of us. She sounded exhausted from Tanyas' excessive babbling as well.

"Thank you, Carmen," I told her. She only grimaced. "And again; No, Tanya. Stop asking."

Tanya still wore her smirk at the accomplishment of annoying her sister. "Alright. I'm sorry." Her smirk stayed though she sounded truly sincere. At least she would give it a rest.

Two comfortingly familiar scents washed over the three of us. I smiled as we came to a stop, though as Garrett and Eleazar neared us they didn't stop. A small yelp escaped my lips as Garretts' arms curled tightly around my shoulders. My animalistic reflex came and an electric current spread over my body into his.

In mere seconds he was in the snow, on his ass, the shock still surging through him. Though luckily it only lasted a few moments. I quickly dropped to his side and grabbed his arm. "Oh God, Garrett I'm so sorry."

"I'm alright," Garrett choked out, but I could see him recoil at my touch. Still, a smile spread on his features. "Quite exhilarating, actually. But, sadly I can't daunt on it." In the next second he had sprung to his feet and had his arms around me again. Having not been caught off guard as much this time, it was much easier not to instinctively defend myself.

He held me against him securely, my side against his torso as I noticed Eleazar was holding Carmen in a similar fashion. Tanya had joined their small huddle. My gaze flashed up to Eleazars' face, noticing his eyes remained trained on something seemingly invisible in the woods. It wasn't hard to guess what was wrong.

"They're coming again?" I asked, feeling Garrett nod as he pressed his face against my silky hair.

"Less, though, it's quite confusing," Eleazar explained. Now all of our gazes rested on the trees, our backs facing the direction of the house.

It wasn't long before a voice came; "Eleazar, you seem to have expanded with your gift. Good job, my old friend." A moment later Aro emerged from the trees, Felix merely a step behind him. The scents of Jane and Alec came from the shadows of the forest behind the two. Garrett backed up-forcing me back as well-since we were a few feet closer than the rest of our group. Aros' crimson gaze soon fixated on me. "And dear Kate, how have your abilities progressed?"

"Well, Aro," I answered against my instinct to either rip his head off or run away and bring my family far from this man. "What is the meaning of your visit?"

"No worry needed, we have merely the wish to stop by once in a while and check up on old friends." As Aro spoke again he looked pointedly at Eleazar. I could sense Carmens' tensed posture now. She too, wanted to in any way get her mate and family out of here. "How would you feel if this became a weekly routine? Get togethers can be quite nice, I've heard?"

"I don't thinkn you care what we think." Tanya stepped threateningly towards him. "You never have before. And if you do wish to stay and... socialize for a while it should be put to a vote." I couldn't help but agree to that, though I wasn't exactly sure what my vote would be like.

I forcingly removed Garretts' arms from around me, though knowing he was reluctant, allowed him to keep an arm around my waist. It was enough to be able to take a step towards my sister. I quickly spoke up before anyone else could object. "Tanya, you know what positive affect this would take." It was more statement than question, and with a glance at Aro, it was obvious he knew it was likely we would allow him to stay for a little. The positive affect; Forming a 'friendship' with the Volturi. Ugh, it's revolting even to think of that word and **them** in the same sentence.

Tanya nodded. With a glance at Eleazar and Carmen she added, "But considering the situation, I think a vote would be better." Even Aro nodded at that, but I was sure he still had a few tricks to convince us if they're voted away.

"Master, if it is put to a vote may we participate?" A young, formal voice sounded from the shadows. Though I was unsure if the familiar young girl meant her and the boy beside her, or all four of them.

Aro held a hand up to silence her, despite her having already finished her sentence. "Jane, this is up to the Denali Coven. Whether you and your brother wish to return to Volterra doesn't come into play here. Plus, won't you enjoy getting to know our good friends?" There was silence following, though the tension from the two was very dominant in the air. No doubt Jane was dying to make me fall to the ground in agony.

"A vote will not be necessary," Eleazar said, his occasional stern voice coming in. "Four visitors won't be a problem. Our jobs aren't very time demanding and our guests won't be any trouble. Aro, I trust you will keep them from disrupting the town?"

Felix narrowed his eyes, as if Eleazar had posed a challenge to them. Aro responded, "Of course, Eleazar. I assure you they will be on their best behavior for the expansion of our visit." Felix smirked. Alec and Jane growled quietly, quietly being just as easy to hear as shouting to Vampires. It was almost strange, they harmonized their growls, though I suppose that happened naturally with the Witch Twins.

"Then we'll be glad to have you. Shall we show you to our home?" Eleazar slowly released Carmen from his firm grasp and instead stood beside her. When Aro nodded he lead us away to the house, each of us again going Vampire speed. Aro remained a few feet behind Garrett and I, Felix had gotten a little ahead of us and was almost in line with Tanya, the Witch Twins were very far behind the group, whispering things to each other low enough to only allow the other to hear.

"Any plans set for the next few days?" I called over the buzzing wind, only slightly stupid with their Vampire hearing.

"Talk for a while, catch up," Tanya answered, though I wasn't sure what exactly there was to catch up on. "And maybe..." She trailed off, not sure what to suggest at that point.

"A much extended game of Truth or Dare," Garrett finished, earning an odd look from Aro and many glares from most of the rest of us. I could swear I heard another set of beautifully harmonized growls through the wind from not too far behind us. How those two knew what Truth or Dare was was a mystery to me.

There was a long pause of silence as a few of us got over our irritation with the game. Then Tanya nodded. "Alright, Garrett; A long game of Truth or Dare. But due to the circumstances we'll need a few rules."

* * *

**No one gave me any advice, so I might as well work this into the story.**

**Bare with me, my first Truth or Dare, I'm sorry if I do badly.**


	9. Hit That?

Those of us in the circle sat Indian style; Garrett on my left, tightly holding my arm. Tanya sat to my right, Carmen and Eleazar to her right. Felix was on the other side of Garrett with a fist partially holding his head, Aro stood by the door, claiming he would merely watch. The Twins of Death sat in the corner, sides pressed against each other. Alec had one knee up, resting his arm on it, Jane sat half way on her feet, her knees curled to put her lower legs-covered mostly by white tights-layed against her side. They would be joining in the game, but from, well, the corner connecting the wall and the stairs. So very strange, how much like real twins they were, yet I felt a need to be hostile, and because of Aro they did too.

"Rules first, of course," Eleazar started, making sure his voice was stern. "No daring another to join the Volturi, nothing too... intamite, abilities are allowed but make sure it doesn't get out of hand. Tanya, would you like to ask first?" He offered.

Tanya nodded, and to no ones surprise, she craned her neck to look at Garrett. "Oh dear Garrett, truth or dare?"

Garrett smirked, meeting her smug gaze. "Dare." Hmm, my poor mate, had no idea what he might be getting into.

"First I'd like to thank you for allowing me to do this," Tanya said. "And on to your dare; Hold Kates' hand while she runs static through her palms, for 2 minutes."

Garrett smiled brightly, only he didn't understand just how painful it would be after two minutes. I grimaced as he held his hand out. I gave a quick glance over the room mostly to stall, but to also see how everyone else was reacting. Felix still looked mostly bored, though he watched us anyway, Tanya still had her grin on, after this was over, I was going to show her what I was about to put my mate through. Eleazar chuckled quietly beside Carmen, who was biting her lip to stifle her own soft laughter. Aros' eyes were trained on my hand, slowly moving up to take Garretts', filled with intrigue. Alec and Jane watched with decent interest, Jane looked a bit smug, but so did Alec. I would definitely get her back for this.

My hand finally reached Garretts', I did my best to only lightly touch his granite skin. After a deep, worthless breath I sent the current to my palm, watching Garrett as his figure tensed, forcing himself to keep a tight hold on my hand. Oh my god I did **not** deserve to keep him, have him as mine. With each second that passed I felt guiltier and guiltier, Garrett stared into my eyes, which I'm sure were filled with worry.

Graciously, the two minutes passed, I'd been counting of course. Once I counted the second sixty second I whisked my hand away. Even as he slowly caught his breath I kept myself from touching him.

Only then did I hear the absence of Eleazars' chuckles, glancing up again, I saw that Aro had an amused glint in his eye. Great, the creepy demon was finding me torturing my soulmate amusing. Or maybe just the fact that he got to see my ability close up.

"Well, Kate, you surely are one amazing woman," He repeated the words he'd said the first time I'd shocked him. "As much as that intrigued me, though, I must say it hurt."

"Garrett, I'm so, so sor-"

"Don't worry, it's a game, if I'm willing to do it in battle to save you I better be wiling to do it now." Garrett reached for my hand, making me pull it back from his touch, so he darted his hand out Vampire-speed and firmly grasped mine. A smile played at my lips, and he gave me a quick kiss before turning back to the circle.

"You two still on good terms then?" Tanya assured. "I hope you aren't angry, at me nor each other."

"As he said, Tanya, it's merely a game," I answered, my voice happy without my intent. "And of course we aren't angry with the other. As literal as the saying will ever be; It's like when we met sparks flew."

Carmen leaned into Eleazars' chest, her own light giggling now fizzing through the air, causing the rest of us-well, my family, to join in for a minute.

"Then I assume it's my turn," Garrett briefly rested his gaze on Tanya. "Then time for your payback, dear sister." Then his gaze turned to the corner connecting the wall to the stairs. Would he truly have Jane harm Tanya, or... no. A glance at him tod me his still red gaze was focused not on small Jane, but the boy beside her, Alec. _What could he possibly want with Alec?_ I pondered.

"Alec, truth or dare?" Garrett looked at the boy with a mischievous grin.

"Dare," The seemingly teenage boy narrowed his eyes in a playful threat. His hand raised, elbow still on his knee, and a short sream of black mist appeared from his palms. He made it swirl for a moment, as if baiting, before his hand enveloped it again.

"Kiss Tanya." Yes, he was very blunt about it. It took me a moment to register precisely what he had dared half of the Witch Twins. The _**Witch Twins**_! Apparently it took less time for most of the others' to register the information. Harmonious growls cut through the laughter that had filled the air from Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, and Felix. First time I'd ever seen or heard of a Volturi Guard laughing. Even Aro looked particularly shocked. The Twins bared their fangs as they continued to growl, the noise slashing the air like a bloody dagger.

"Go ahead little Alec," Felix encouraged through his choking laughter. "You need the experience, you've only kissed someone once and you're... what, eight hundred years old?"

"One thousand thirteen," Alec corrected, their growling now cut off. Jane slightly lifted her posture, fixing her gaze on Garrett. Only a moment later Aro realized what she intended.

"Jane," He warned, holding a hand up.

Jane snapped her gaze towards him, looking very annoyed. "Master?"

"Civilized," He reminded her, bringing a short growl from her throat.

"What if I choose truth?" Alec forced out the words through clenched teeth. His eyes closed tightly for a moment, forcing away his anger. But when he opened them, they were midnight black.

Garrett shook his head. "You can't, you chose, I dared. You must, plus, apparently you need to practice."

"Go ahead, Alec. It's at least a step up from practicing with Jane." Needless to say, in the next second Felix had fell onto his side as he writhed in agony. Jane had fixated her dark red eyes on the large Guard member. I found that I had joined the others' in laughing hysterically. My hand clenched on Garretts' arm and I could feel him shaking with laughter as well.

Alec groaned and pushed himself to his feet and forced himself to walk across the room to Tanya, who had quickly gotten over her own shock and was laughing with the rest of us. Jane almost rose to either pull him back or accompany him, yet she was still focusing on her current victim, ignoring Aro as he called her name again.

"Jane," He repeated louder. She still didn't listen, I suppose I wouldn't have either if someone told me I practiced kissing with a sibling. Aro turned his head to Alec, who forced his foot forward another step, now only two feet away from his sitting spot beside Jane. "Alec." Hmm, Aro now seemed a bit desperate. Alec stopped, awaited orders. "Please have Jane stop tormenting Felix."

"Actually, Master, I wish at the moment that I could double his pain, being as I have never had that kind of intimate moment with my sister." Alec turned his head to look at Jane with a quiet sigh. "But very well. Sister, rest it." After a short moment he added, "For now. You may continue when we return, or have extra time."

Jane reluctantly snapped her gaze away to her brother, once again baring her teeth. I could've swore I saw her eyes soften as she looked back to him.

"Alec, Tanya is waiting," I teased.

He clenched his fists. "Damnit, fine." Tanya shifted as Alec twisted his head back around a few seconds after Felix had righted himself, glancing wearily at Jane. In a split second Alec had passed the distance and then slowly lowered himself to kneel in front of Tanya.

In a slightly quickened fashion, he leaned forward, bringing his lips to Tanyas'. Tanya seemed reluctant as well, mostly due to Alec being stuck at the physical beings of fourteen. So, technically, he was older and younger than her. The kiss only lasted a mere ten seconds before Alec was back at Janes' side after a blur of movement, drawing the back of his hand across his mouth. Jane actually looked the slightest worried as she stared at him for a short minute. Felix had begun laughing again.

Tanya had recoiled, hissing through clenched teeth. "Let's continue," She said, causing me to laugh as well. "Alec?"

"Felix, truth or dare?" Short, 'sweet', straight to the point. He would be able to think of something humiliating as either a dare or question. _Devious child,_ I remarked silently.

"Judging on your dares; Truth," Felix answered, silencing his laughter. "I'd rather not kiss Tanya as well." Several of us growled lightly at the comment.

Alec immediately had a smug look on, one I had seen a few times before on him. Even Felix looked worried for his question. "Felix, you must answer honestly; Heidi, have you ever hit that?"

Eleazar leaned forward, looking as if he would have spit out a drink having he been drinking anything. Carmen and Tanya doubled over in laughter, Aro, though, looked rather shocked. Little Jane and Alec seemed to easily hold their laughter and keep their usual straight faces.

It was Ar who spoke first. "Alec, dear boy, a better question would be who told you about... being... physically... intimate?" He paused between the last few words, first time I'd seen the Volturi leader struggling with words.

"Afton and Chelsea explained it to my brother and I," Jane responded, though her eyes remained on Alec.

Aro nodded. "Of course, the two are like parents with you two."

"We actually heard Caius and Athenodora requesting them to explain," Alec added. "They claimed it was time for us to have "The Talk", then they threatened that it would be them to tell us or Felix. Personally, I prefer not to hear a story of him and Heidi fornicating." Another burst of laughter entered the room. My grip unintentionally tightened around Garretts' arm.

"Alright, Felix answer," Jane told him sternly.

"Uh-well yes. Yes Alec, I have... 'hit that'." Felix forced out, causing himself to look surprised he had just told a 'fourteen' year old that information. After another minute of mostly everyone laughing, he cleared his throat. "My turn, then. Kate, truth or dare?"


	10. Painful Revenge

**Thank you all for reading and following and favoring.**

**A special thank you to Ellen Potter for the extra encouragement with her review.**

**I believe everyone gets a little treat in this chapter, even I do, despite my love for the Witch Twins.**

* * *

"Truth," I replied hesitantly, though still trying to process the fact that little Alec, at the physical means of fourteen, had asked if Felix had ever-in other words-fucked Heidi. Well, truly, it wasn't much of a shock. Eleazar had told us of the Guard in small responses over several years after our Coven formed.

Garrett grabbed my hand reassuringly a moment before Felix spoke his question. "Have you ever considered joining the Volturi?"

I opened my mouth, about to declare loudly that I had definitely not. But nothing came out for a few seconds. I glanced at Aro, who looked very pleased with the question, then back to Garrett.

Finally I was able to speak. "Not directly, of course not. But being as I must tell the truth, I once decided I would join you if needed, **only** if needed." I narrowed my eyes angrily for a minute. I briefly fretted this would put my family in danger, now that he knew they were my absolute weakness.

"Interesting," I heard Aro whisper to himself.

Garretts' grip tightened on my hand, a silent warning I understood without difficulty. He wouldn't let me even if they were threatened. I only daunted on it for a moment before announcing my victim.

"Jane, truth or dare?" Been waiting for this since I met Eleazar.

"Dare," She replied, no amount of concern or hesitation in her tone, as par usual. I knew she would pick dare. Delightful.

I simply raised my hand in her direction-I was now facing her-my fingertips tilted forward. "I think my dare is obvious. Two minutes." Around me I could feel everyone smiling, eager to see this. So long we have all been wanting to do this, though if only it were Caius, he deserved it so much more. "And you are not allowed a rebound with your own ability." My fingers each flicked forward in turn, as I had done just before Garrett dared to feel my voltage.

Jane looked thoroughly outraged, to say the less. Needless to say her brother looked the same. Her gaze flicked from me to Aro repeatedly. "Aro…"

"Jane, please oblige, it is merely a game. A dare is a dare, I apologize, but you must do it." Aro didn't look particularly pleased either, Felix on the other hand was cracking up. Eleazar shared the smug grin I had, Tanya looked very amused, and Carmen was doing her best not to double over in laughter. Garrett was quietly chuckling.

Jane now looked frustrated as well as overly-infuriated. Her mouth was open as she struggled to think of an excuse or argument against it, nothing seemed to fit well.

I remained silent as she growled, accompanied again by her brother. She glared for a moment at her brother, as if to ask to get her out of this. He pursed his lips briefly, then glanced to me with a death glare.

Jane pushed herself off the ground and slowly forced herself forward. My gaze followed her as she slowly walked toward me, I saw her swallow her venom just as she lowered herself to a kneel in front of me.

She pulled her lips back to show her perfectly white teeth, sharp despite the fact we didn't have fangs. Or, being who they were, maybe her and her brother somehow would grow fangs to look even more evil.

"You're finally kneeling at my hand," I mused, my tone making it a stern statement.

"You will soon be writhing under mine," She hissed out in response, slowly raising her hand. Behind her, Alec narrowed his eyes, gaze intent on his sister.

Her eyes cut through mine as her right hand raised at the slowest rate. Despite the situation I felt a bit intimidated, as I'm sure she wanted.

Her hand finally met mine, her palm fully pressed against my own. I sent my electricity through my arm to my hand, no doubt full-power. She clenched her jaw, a short groan escaping her as she felt it go through her hand, arm, and her entire body. Her eyes sparked with the bit of pain she wasn't able to keep from showing.

"Futuis," Janes' lips barely moved as she muttered the profanity. I only recognized it from the little Latin I knew, a smile reaching my lips as I translated. After another moment she was breathing heavy, useless breaths.

"Time?" I asked to no direct individual.

"Ten seconds," Garrett answered. Damn, this would be over too soon.

I counted down then. _Five… Four… Three… Two… On-_

Jane was away from my presence the instant I had passed the number two. Her head was turned to look at me as she hissed though her body was turned almost fully towards her brother. Alec held her hand in front of him palm-up. He seemed to be searching for a mark, though none showed. In that instant she had placed herself on his outstretched legs and now had one arm curled around his neck. Wow, first time I have **ever** seen them show affection in front of us. A distressed moan followed her hiss. "Te pedicabo."

Felix was doubled over in laughter now. In fact most of my family was. Even Eleazar was laughing hysterically.

"Felix, it seems you never shut your mouth," Jane remarked, flicking her gaze to him as it hardened, if that was possible at the moment. His laughter immediately turned into shouts of pain. "Even when you're banging Heidi." She smirked at her added remark, getting her brother to smile in amusement. Also odd, Aro began laughing.

Janes' hypnotic gaze snapped away from Felix, becoming softer as she looked back at Alec, even as she spoke. "My turn; Eleazar; truth or dare?"

Our poor dear Eleazar, he is screwed.


End file.
